sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Plan To Eradicate The Mobians (Roleplay)
Story A new threat created by eggman has merged from a long rest realizing his one mission, "killing all Mobian." Can anyone beat this threat or be destroyed. Characters Dino The Chihuahua Pantera the Panther Tobias The Hedgehog Red the hedgehog Judas the Wolf Emily the hedgehog Static the Cat Fionna the Cat Sam the rabbit Assassin the Hedgehog Ion the Hedgehog Chaotic the Hedgehog Dekan the Raccoon Trinitro "James" Stropher Connor The Hedgehog (type character name here) Rp Dino: *training. Pantera: *Appears behind Dino* You train hard as always. Dino: Yep, i must be ready when a new threat arrives. Pantera: i see what you mean. Assassin: *appears* hey guys* Dino: Hey Assassin. Ion: *looking at the sky* Chaotic: *in a tree* What the... *sees egg fleet* Chaotic: *runs to Assassian* ASSASSIAN! Dino: *looks* Eggman has some nerves trying to kill us. Judas:*sees egg fleet* Eggman is persistant i'll give him that. Emily:*walks around and see the egg fleet* Emily:this is bad*summons a magic bow and arrow* Emily:*shot arrows at the fleet* Chaotic: Wait.... that's! Tobias! Dino: *gets ready for battle Emily:*teleports inside the fleet* Chaotic: Emily! Wait it's a trap! Judas: Well let get this over with ( he throw a small disc into the air) Judas: Eggman I’m coming for you ( shoots lightening at the disc it suddenly expand and starts to levitate) Judas: I’m not showing any mercy(jumps into the air then landed on the disc then fly towards the egg fleet ) Emily:*runs inside the fleet* Chaotic: *tps in* Dino: grr!!! Emily:*slice some robots with her lance* Judas:(lands on the eggfleet)Ready or not here I come!! Judas:( use Homing Attack on some eggbots) ……this is almost TOO easy. Alarm: Warning Warning intruder in sector 12 Judas: Hum... there’s people here beside me?! Judas:(with a confident smile) Well better check it out. Emily:*sees Judas* Emily:*kept slicing the robots* Judas:(shoots Lightning Shot at the eggbots) Hey Emily fancy meeting you here? Emily:heh.*slice the robots* Dino: blasting robots.* Judas:*use Lightning Sphere thru 3 eggbots* he having fun yet? Emily:im just getting started*summons a staff and shot shadow magic beams at the robots* Judas:*use Lightning Dash to disappear then reaper behind several the eggbots slashing then with extreme speed* LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Dino: alright!! Judas:*to dino* Hey man glad you can make it Im Judas the Wolf! ^_^ Dino: i'm dino the chihuahua. Judas: Alright enough fun for one moment now let get eggman! *use Lightining Sphere to get thru eggman's armored door* Emily:*teleports to where Eggman is* Judas: (Clenches diamond star in his right hand and shouts)HEY DOC GUSE HOW!!! Emily:where are you Judas: You can’t hide from me!!!(Judas concentrate on his electrolocation to senses eggman’s weak bioelectric fields to locate him) Emily:? Dino: start destroying robots.* Chaotic: Guys! I found Eggman! James: *trapped in a cell in the fleet* Dino: we should attack eggman's fleet together!! Emily:*nodded and summons a lance Emily:*slice robots* Assassin: *opens fire* Dino: *rapidly blasting the robots.* take this!!! Emily:*the lance transform to a sword and start slashing the robots* Emily:i'll go and finish Eggman off! *runs to find eggman* Chaotic: AHHHHHHHHHH! Dino: *runs to eggman but notices other villans* uh guys, we have a problem. Chaotic (Robotizied): All hail Mobian X! Mecha Chaotic: *chokes eggman* Emily:What the-Chaotic you are a robot! Emily:who is Mobian X? Mobian X: awakens* All mobians must die!! Chaotic: I am at your service Mobian X Emily:DIE MOBIAN X *start attacking Mobian x with a lance* Judas: YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!! (The Diamond Star in his hand shines when turning Neo star) Judas:(starts rapidly shooting Lightning Shot at Mobian X) Emily:*lance transform to a magic bow and arrow and shot it at Mobius X* Mobian: *dodges all attacks and punches all of them. Emily:!*got knocked back and got up* Emily:*start attacking again but shot Mobius X with magic beams* Judas:*use Lightning Dash to disappear then reappear behind Mobian X* Judas :(use Kage Tsume to slash at Mobian X) Emily:*summons a giant cannon*say goodbye Mobian X *shot Mobian X* Mobian X: *teleport and picks up Emily Then slams her on his knee.* Dino: !!! Judas: YOU BASTARD!!! *rapidly shoots dark energy at Mobian X* Emily:*spits out blood* Emily:*fell to the ground* Judas: Don’t worry I got you!*use Lightning Dash to go to where Emily is* Judas:*shoots dark energy at Mobian X to get him away from Emily*(Worry face) Hey Emily hang in there! Emily:*cough out blood* Judas: (really worry face) CRUD I’m not a medic Dino anyone we need a medic over here!* form an Electro Shield around himself and Emily* Emily:*kept coughing a lot of blood* Judas: *returns to normal but still maintaining Electro Shield around himself and Emily* WHERE’S THE MEDIC!!! Emily:*cant see anyone and fainted* Pantera: *shoots at mobian X* Did i come in too late? Emily:...*opens her eyes a bit* Emily:*cant see anyone and reach out her hand* *starting to cough out some more blood* Chaotic: *brings Emily to the robotizer* Join us Emily:*runs to Mobian X and start slashing Mobian X with her lance* Villians Dr, Eggman Dr. X (Chaotic's Villian) Metal sonic Mephiles Chaos Nazo Scourge Mecha Sonic Mobian X (main villian)